Dashboard building tools are used to create dashboards for visualizing data. A dashboard contains visual components that display large amounts of data in an efficient and useful manner. A dashboard designer may set up interactions relationships between the dashboard components to facilitate effective analysis of the visualized data. However, for a complex dashboard with hundreds of components, it is complicated and hard to maintain and manage the interaction relationships between the components. For example, it is difficult and cumbersome for a dashboard designer to identify components which are linked to each other especially in the case where the dashboard includes a huge amount of dashboard components. Moreover, it may be challenging to modify the components as the designer does not know which components are impacted, for example, when a source component is removed or replaced with other components.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved framework for building and displaying interaction relationships between dashboard components.